Electronic systems continue to grow in terms of sophistication and complexity. One important issue that surfaces in these environments is how to optimize connections that facilitate power between electrical components. In addition, it should be noted that the individual connections should offer an ideal tradeoff between offering a small footprint and providing a highest possible power density. In addition, system reliability should not be sacrificed in any such circuit board layouts. Furthermore, manufacturability concerns should be accounted for when developing any possible connector design. As power requirements continue to evolve to higher levels, such power connectors become more significant in their corresponding architectures.